Three Years After
by Camilleon
Summary: Takes time three years after the original script, Will and his friends are now seniors and the story is based on the lives of the new freshmen.
1. Chapter 1

First Day Of 'High' School

_**a/n: **_English isn't my mother tongue, so try to understand if I wrote something wrong.

**First Day Of 'High' School**

Summer break just ended and everybody was getting ready for their new year. On the roads kids and teenagers were all waiting for their busses to come pick them up. Speaking of them, a brunette, blue eyed teenage girl and a black haired, brown eyed boy who was the same age as the girl were waiting for their ride.

"Hey, what's taking them so long? Maybe we are very late and we missed it." The boy said to the girl.

"Listen Jaren, I'm telling you for the last time, it'll be here." The girl said angrily.

"Fine Abby, by the way isn't your brother coming with us?" Jaren asked.

"You mean Kevin? You do remember although he's a telepath he's also a super-genious and he built his own jet-pack a few years ago and goes to school with that. And besides, this is the freshman bus." Abby told him.

"Ahh—right. Anyway is that our bus?" He asked.

"Let me see." She looked at the bus then closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes their color's weren't blue anymore, they were red. "Hmm, fat bus driver, silent students and he is wearing an orange hat. Yeah that's it. Come on."

They got on the bus and the bus driver started to talk. "Hi I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver. What are your names?"

"I'm Abby Lynn and this is Jaren Manning." Abby told Ron.

"Hey you are the sister of Kevin right? That boy is one of the greatest kids I've ever met." Ron said.

"Uh, thanks. Come on Jaren, I see empty seats back there." Abby pulled Jaren to the back seats. There were two empty seats; one at the right and one at the left side of the bus.

They both sat down and then Abby heard someone saying her "Hi!". It was the boy sitting next to her. He was a blonde guy and he had green eyes.

"Oh, hi. I'm Abby." She replied.

"I'm Flash. Nice to meet ya." He smiled.

"So, new here?" Abby asked him.

"Aren't we all?" Flash asked confused.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so excited about going to, you know, 'Sky High'." Abby smiled.

"It's ok, I am a little excited about it myself." He added.

"So, what is your ability?" Abby asked Flash.

"You'll find out." He said and smiled.

The bus went offroad and they all started to scream. Well except Abby and Jaren, both of them knew this was gonna happen and they were like 'whoa! yeah!'. And then the bus arrived at the school and all the students got off the bus and they couldn't find any words to say.

"Awesome!" shouted a girl from the middle of the group.

"Hey, some girl is coming over here." A boy said.

"Hey guys, I'm Layla Williams and I'm the head of the student council. Now I'll be explaning you the rule…" as she continued to talk all the freshmen listened her. "… Now any questions?" Layla asked. Everybody stood quiet. "Then you'll be going to the gymnasium now." She smiled.

Just when they were going Abby asked a question "Hey Layla, aren't there any bullies around here?" Layla turned around. "Oh, hey Abby, ofcourse there are but you know they can't hurt you." She smiled. "Uh, duh. I was just asking for which one I should crash at PE." She grinned. Layla giggled and walked away.

"Whoa, where do you know here?" Flash asked her.

"She's a friend of my brother." Abby answered.

"Your bro is a senior like her?" He asked.

"No, he's a junior, but my brother kinda tutors her boyfriend." She added.

They all went to the gymnasium. Principal Powers came in as a comet and then she made the welcoming speech. While she flied away Coach Boomer appeared and started to call out names.

"I'm Coach Boomer. Some of you might know me as Sonic Boom. Now you will be showing me what you can do and I'll decide what you'll become; a hero or a sidekick. Ok, for starters, you at the back…" He pointed a little black haired boy who had green highlights. "…show me what you can do green boy."

The boy came up stage very shyly. "Sir please don't shout when you decide I'm a sidekick." The boy begged.

"Less talking, more showing boy." Boomer said.

"Ok." The boy shapeshifted into a T-Rex and then he shapeshifted into many other animals. "I can shapeshift into any animal I want." The boy said shyly.

"And you thought you would be a sidekick, HERO." He said smiling.

Everyone clapped. When the boy got down from the stage Jaren stopped him and asked him his name.

"It-it's Luke." He said.

"Awesome power, dude. Hey hang-out with us after this, k?" Jaren said to him.

"Ok." The boy said shyly.

"Ok, next… Jaren Manning." Boomer called.

"Wish me luck Ab." Jaren said while walking to the stage.

"What can you do?" Boomer asked.

"I…" Jaren started but disappeared right after a word. Everyone looked around. Then he appeared right beside Boomer. "… teleport myself..." Jaren added to his unfinished sentence. "...and other stuff." He said as a shirt appeared in his hands. Suddenly Mr. Medulla came in, wearing only his pants and shoes and everyone started to giggle then he took his shirt from Jaren and burst out of the door.

"Definetly, hero." Boomer said.

"Awesome." Said Abby while high fiving Jaren.

"Ok, next at the list is… Abby Lynn?" He looked at the list confused and then added. "You're Kevin's sister aren't ya? I hope you're as good as him." Boomer told Abby.

"Ok, there's absolutely no pressure." She joked. And then dived right in the floor. Everybody in the room said 'Whoa' dramaticly. After a few more seconds Abby appeared again. "Don't you ever clean that place?" She asked.

"I am a little suprised, I would expect more from you. Your brother is always talking about how good you are and how proud he is about you." He said.

"He does? Actually I have a few more powers. I can also phase through sound waves and light beams. I can show you, see my shadow, now there is one, now there isn't, now there is, now there isn--" Boomer stopped her and talked.

"Ok, we got it. Sound waves you say? Lets try that out." He said and used his sonic voice. It had no efect on Abby.

"See, I told ya. And my other power is kinda an x-ray vision, let m--" Coach Boomer stopped her again.

"That's enough, hero. You are as annoying as your brother, next…" He said.

"Cool moves." Flash said when Abby came down from the stage.

"Thanks." She smiled.

A few more students were placed; a flyer girl - hero, a guy who could pop an eye whereever he wanted on his body – sidekick, a girl who could only shrink – sidekick, a girl who could clone herself – hero, a girl who could make fireworks with her mind – sidekick…

Only four students were left whow haven't been placed. Boomer called 'Flash Montez' next.

"I really wonder what's his power." Abby told Jaren.

"Ok, you know the test, I don't have much time." Boomer told Flash.

"Fine." Flash said. After a sec he started to run around the stage, and he made 10 laps in ten seconds.

"Another hero." Boomer said.

"See, I told ya it was cool." Flash said to Abby.

"No you didn't." Abby mocked him.

"Whatever." Flash said.

"Sheila Witterson." Boomer shouted.

A black haired girl from the back came forth. Abby, Jaren or Flash haven't seen her talking to anyone.

"Ok, little gal, you know what to do." Boomer told her.

"I control all four elements; water…" as she said her whole body turned into water. "…fire…" water body got on flames. "…earth…" now her old body was back but was covered with branches with lovely flowers. "… and air." her body turned into air and her mist disappeared in air and then she appeared again right behind Boomer.

"Awe-some!" shouted Jaren.

"And I can control all sort of this like that. Such as lava..." and then she turned down her hand and lava poured. "…or ice." And with her other hand she turned the pouring lava into ice.

"Hero!" Boomer laughed.

"Wow, cool powers. I'm Abby." Abby told Sheila.

"Thanks but your power is cool too. If I had your power maybe it might be useful since I have claustrophobia." Sheila giggled.

"Cr—Crystal Summers? Huh?" read Boomer from the list and then whispered to himself. "What kind of a name is that?"

"I can turn anything into valuable jewels. For example your cheap hat Coach, may I use it?" Crystal asked.

"What! Here you can have it." He gave her his hat and made a face.

Crystal hold the hat and closed her eyes. A few seconds later the hat was all sapphire. "Here, this also matches your uniform." And gave Boomer his hat.

"Hero…" Boomer said impressed.

"Really cute. Nice power." Said Sheila.

"Thanks. You're Sheila right?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, and you are Crystal, right?" Sheila greated her.

"Yes but I prefer Chrissy." She said.

"Hi, I'm Abby, these are Jaren and Flash." Abby told Chrissy.

"Hi." Said Chrissy.

"Hey, are related to Golden-Guy?" Flash asked her.

"Yeah, he's my father." Chrissy answered him.

"That answers." Abby giggled.

"And finally the last student; Dylan Anderson." called Boomer. A brunette boy came from the back. "Ok, Dyson.." said Boomer.

"It's Dylan." Said Dylan.

"Whatever, look boy you have my last minutes in this room. SO DON'T WASTE IT!" Boomer told him.

"Ok. I'm a high level shapeshifter." The boy said.

"High Level?" asked Boomer.

"Let me show ya…" and as he said that he shapeshifted into Boomer. "And now watch this…" he shouted out 'sidekick' just like Coach Boomer. "See, I also get the power of the person I shapeshift into."

Boomer nodded happily and said. "Hero!"

"Sweet power!" said Chrissy as Dylan came down from stage.

"Thanks, I'm Dylan." He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Chrissy and these are Abby, Jaren, Sheila and Flash." Chrissy told him.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." Dylan said.

"Hey, since you were the last student aren't we spoused to be in our class at the moment?" asked Flash.

"You're right, let's jet." Abby agreed.

"That's easy for me." Jaren told them.

"Wanna race?" Flash challenged him.

"You be--" Jaren was about the except the challenge but Abby stopped him.

"Guys, you know we can't catch up to you if you leave. Except Sheila, cause she can turn he self to wind, and Dylan, cause he can use your powers, but that's not my point. Anyway we'll walk." Abby told them.

"Or you and Chrissy could hold on to me and I'll teleport you with me to homeroom." Jaren suggested.

"Ok!" Abby and Chrissy agreed.

Flash started to run, Sheila turned herself in to a mighty wind, Jaren teleported and Dylan was still deciding which power to choose. Finally he teleported himself.

After school, Flash, Abby and Jaren were walking to their homes.

"I'll leave you two here, I live down the street." told Flash.

"Ok bye. Seeya tomorow." said Abby and waved her hand.

Abby and Jaren continued to walk.

"Abby, LOOK OUT!" shouted Jaren as he saw a car moving towards Abby. When Abby looked forward she saw the car but she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and when she opened them the car was gone and Flash was carrying her.

"What happened?" asked Abby.

"Well, you were walking on the road, then a car was about to crash into you and Jaren saw that and shouted. I heard him and ran as fast as I could and then carried you to the sidewalk." Flash explained as he put down Abby.

"Thanks, but I could I survived by my own." Abby told Flash.

"Not really, weren't you paying any attention in class. Your powers won't work under high pressure." Jaren told her.

"Did they told us that after we were gonna design our outfits, cause I wasn't listening." Abby smiled.

"Whatever let's go home. And thanks Flash for saving Abby!" Jaren said.

"Anytime…" Flash's voice slowly faded away…

"That was so _Twilight_ Abbs." Said Jaren to Abby.

"You read? And you read something normally girls preffer?" mocked Abby.

"Like you don't watch everything related to soccer, including that weird cartoon, what was it's name, football universal or something." Said Jaren.

"It's _Galactik Football_ and it's not weird and so what if I like football it's not a crime." Said Abby. "Anyway seeya tomorrow." She said as she went for her house.

--

Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Detention Break

**Detention Break**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" shouted Jaren at Abby.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm trying to figure out how this –thing- of Kevin's work." Answered Abby.

"I know that, I was talking about the fact that you're sitting on the sidewalk while we're waiting for the bus." Said Jaren.

"Who cares, Kevin wanted me to try this one, but the little prodigy forgot to write a manual." Siad Abby sarcastically.

"Abby, simple question; how many of your brothers inventions exploded?" asked Jaren.

"Many, stopped counting at 58 two years ago." Answered Aly.

"Do I need to continue explaining by any chance?" said Jaren.

"But this is really fun and exciting, I can feel the adrenaline racing through my veins." Said Abby.

"What is it anyway?" asked Jaren.

A few seconds later the bus came and Abby answered "I have no idea."

"Abby? Are you planning on getting in the bus!" said Jaren.

"One more minute." Said Abby. Jaren looked at her really mad, but she didn't even turn to look. Then Jaren walked towards Abby lifted her on his shoulder and carried her in to the bus. "Jaren, no. I was almost done. Oh no, oh no, please stop. That really tickles."

"Nice arrival." Laughed someone from the back seats.

"Oh hey Flash." Smiled Abby as Jaren let her go.

"_Oh hey Edward_." Whispered Jaren at Abby.

"_Shut up Jaren! He might be as fast as him, but he isn't a vampire!_" said Abby and hit his stomach with her elbow.

"So what's our first class?" asked Jaren holding his stomach.

"Something with weapons I think." Answered Flash.

"Awesome, that's the perfect place to make this thing work." Grinned Abby.

_At class everybody took their placesand started talking, but the noise stopped after Mr. Medulla came in..._

There were some high tech weapon parts on the tables. Abby and Jaren started staring at the pieces with a blank look on their faces while everyone else started building. "What now?" asked Jaren.

"I don't know, look at the others, copy them, cheat, I don't care I have a better idea." And as she finished her words she took out the machine she was about to try and Mr. Medulla came next to their table as soon as he saw them.

"What is that spoused to be?" he asked.

"Mr. Medulla! I can explain!" said Abby.

"That's what I want. What does it do? This is really advanced handwork I've seen in years. How much time did it take to build?"

"Whoa, I didn't make it, my brother did, I'm just testing it for him and appearantly I'm also trying to find how to start it."

"Kevin, ey... It's no secret that boy has a gift, one of the few reasons I wake up in the morning and come to this school." Said Medulla.

"Well he should be. I mean he still comes to your class even though he teaches this lesson better to the seniors than you teach them. I mean come on, _Mr._ Medulla? What happened were all doctor and professor names taken?" said Abby.

"Well yes, they were, by my father and grandfather." He turned away and walked towards his desk, but just a few steps later he turned around. "By the way Miss Lynn you have recieved a warning. One more and it's detention young lady."

"Abby's in trouble." Mocked Jaren quietly as he finished the retouches on the weapon and Abby quickly hit his arm.

_At lunch Abby and Jaren were sittin with Flash, Luke, Sheila, Chrissy and Dylan..._

"Nice job there with Medulla." Grinned Chrissy talking to Abby.

"Thanks. It wasn't so hard, wait 'till I see Boo—" but before she could finish Sheila's amusement distracted her. "What is so interesting?"

"Dylan just told me that his mother was an Absorber." Said Sheila.

"No way, my dad was one of them too!" said Abby.

"Ehem. What is an Absorber exactly?" asked Chrissy.

"They are a powerful group of people who have the ability to absorb the power and the life energy the people they touch and the only they use it for good, so they are really careful, but I heard they found a device to control it, you know, to touch people without harming them." Explained Luke.

"Duh, how could you even ask a question like that. So does your mom have powers too, or is it just your dad?" asked Jaren.

"She shapeshifts, I'm a mixture of their powers." Grinned Dylan. "Wait, does your mom have any powers?" asked Dylan looking at Chrissy.

"No, you know what my dad says; _'Powers might shine but a pure heart is out of gold'_" she said that while moving her hand like a mouth at the same time. "He kinda looked specificly for a woman without powers, that's so lame. What about you all?"

"My dad's normal, though my mom is Layla's mother's twin sister, it's rare but they have the same powers." Said Luke.

"My mom runs and she jumps really high." Said Jaren. "But dad's got nothing."

"You should she the strenght of her legs, she jumps so high she might reach this school." Said Abby.

"My mom has the electric stuff, it kinda annoys me, it's one of the natural things I can't control." Said Sheila.

"Great, my mom just flies, so what about you Abby, does your mom has powers?" asked Flash but Abby suddenly turned her face the other way. "What's wrong?" asked Flash.

Abby's face was turned towards Jaren and then she held on to him and put her head on his shoulder. Jaren could see the tears coming out of her eyes. "_Her mom left them when she was a year old._" He quietly told the others.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Apologized Flash.

"It's ok, it's been awhile since anyone talked about her." Said Abby.

"So did she have any powers?" asked Sheila.

"I don't know, I don't even know her name, dad never talks about her." Said Abby.

"Do you have a picture of her?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah, here you go, it's kinda bad though." She gave him her necklace.

"Guys I got to jet see you later." Said Flash and left.

"I actually asked if you had one at home I didn't realized that you brought one to school." Said Dylan. "Anyway, check this out." He morphed into the woman in the picture, but he stayed in that form for less than two seconds.

"What happened?" asked Chrissy.

"This is bad, you know how I also tap into other people's powers..." started Dylan.

"So her mother does have powers." Said Jaren.

"Not the way you think. Let me explain it this way, you know Alphasoul right?" said Dylan.

"Ofcourse, she was the only real superhero to have a comic book series, with real incidents." Explained Sheila.

"She had an evil twin sister in the series, Miss Reverse, well she is also real with that unbelievably strong power of hers, and if I morph into someone with that much power I can't control it." Said Dylan.

"Wait are you trying to tell me my mom is one of the most feared villians of all times!?" asked Abby.

"Haven't you realized the similarity of that picture of her and the character in the comics?" asked Dylan.

"You read alot of those stuff don't you?" asked Abby, Dylan first stared at her and then simply and slowly nodded.

_At P.E. the everybody was standing still while waitting for the champions of yesterday choose themselves a competition. While Sheila and Luke were about to choose Boomer made an announcement..._

"Ok, today we'll be spicing up stuff, Sheila and Luke you'll be fighting against eachother instead of together and both of you will be selecting the second person in the other team." Said Boomer.

"Hmm... That guy who just got in." Said Luke pointing at Flash. "Hey Flash, come down you're on Sheila's team."

"Whatever."

"I choose..." Sheila looked around the audience. "Abby."

Abby stood up walked down the stairs, she saw someone's foot laying on her way, but unfortunately she tripped before she realized. As she tripped a silver blonde girl and two other girls, one with shoulder length black hair and another one with long red hair, started to giggled. Luckily Abby didn't fall, she just stood parallel to the ground kinda like Michael Jackson and then turned to the girls. "Phasing gravity, cool isn't it and so is this..." just as she lifted her fist someone help her wrist.

"Easy there princess." Said Flash and pulled her down the stairs.

Abby walked close to Flash. "Call me princess again and you'll be recieving that punch." Whispered Abby.

"Ok, Sheila you have the first pick; hero or villian?" asked Boomer.

"Villian." Answered Sheila without a second thought.

"Aaw, I wanted be, villian it's way easier." Complained Abby.

"Don't cry Abbs, you'll have enough time to do that after we've beaten you." Said Sheila.

"Bring it on." Said Abby and both of them started to ran towards eachother.

"Girls, watcha gonna do." Said Flash.

"Yeah..." said Luke and morphed into a giant snake.

They were about to start fighting the girls' fight was heating up. Abby was running towards Sheila and avoiding most of her elemental attacks. When she came real close to her Sheila put her hand on the ground and Abby's feet got frozen. She phased through those in a few seconds.

Flash was trying to avoid the tail, teeth and the tongue of the giant snake. Just when Flash made a lap around the arena and climbed on the snake starting from the tail. When he reached the head, Luke threw himself on the ground facing the ceiling so Flash was stuck under him.

"Need a swap?" said Sheila as she used the wind to hover Luke.

"Good call." Said Flash and quickly got up. He turned towards Abby and grinned.

"That's a pretty evil grin for a hero-in-training." Joked Abby.

"I'm playing the villian aren't I." Said Flash.

"Stop talkng and kick her butt! Atleast for another 45 seconds." shouted Sheila as she stopped Luke, who was a chimp at the time, getting to the victim.

"Very well..." said Flash as he started to circle around Abby. "You could always say please or I give up for some air."

"Hard luck... I don't breathe!" said Abby and walked through the running circle. She started to run towards the sharp metall stuff, but Sheila cut her way.

"Fat chance, even you can't phase through pure energy shield." Said Sheila as she created one and made it go towards Abby.

"Oh crud... Wait, how are you gonna hit me if you can't see me." Said Abby and turned invisable.

"Wait, what?" said Sheila and her sheild vanished. A few seconds later Abby reappeared with the training dummy in her hand.

"Score!" shouted Abby and gave Luke a high five.

Suddenly Mr. Boy came running in with his pants on fire, literally. Coach Boomer spilled the icy water next to him on Mr. Boy to extinguish it. "Ok who's responsible for this!" shouted Boomer.

Abby saw Flash take a step back. "No way." She said quietly.

"Miss Lynn, is there something you wanna share with us?" said Mr. Medulla.

"Is this true, did you pull this prank?" asked Boomer in suspicion.

"No, of course not." Said Abby.

"How can we tell she isn't lieing. She does have a thing for teachers... in a bad way." Said Mr. Medulla.

"I do? I mean what are you talking about?" said Abby.

"It wasn't her, it was me okay!" shouted Flash. "But it wasn't ment for you Mr. Boy, sir."

"So who was it for?" asked Boomer. But before someone said anything Mr. Boy whispered something to him and he started to laugh. "Okay, that's good enough for me. You have a warning young man."

_After school..._

"Really, who was the prank made for?" asked Jaren. "Was it for Powers? That would have been so cool."

"You know who deserves one, Boomer. Did you see how he supported Abby and Luke today." Said Sheila.

"He didn't even said a word." Said Chrissy.

"Exactly." Said Sheila.

"Anyway, who was it for?" asked Chrissy.

"Medulla." Said Flash.

"Why him? We already saw him without his pants." Grinned Jaren.

"Lets say it was something personal." Said Flash and slowly looked towards Abby's side.

--

Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bet**

It was a quiet Saturday morning. Well it was a Saturday morning, but not quiet for long. "Hey, Abbs!" shouted a brunette guy with blue eyes as he dashed into her room. "Figured out the thing yet?"

"No and thanks to that stupid thing I almost got detention." Said Abby as she threw two pillows at him.

"What was the second one for sis?" asked Kevin.

"For waking me up this early." Answered Abby.

"Well you got to hurry 'cause Jaren will be here in 5." Said Kevin.

"How do you know that... Nevermind, don't bother to explain, just get out so I can get changed." Said Abby as she got out of her bed and pushed her brother out of her room.

Abby quickly washed up and got dressed and went to the kitchen. "Morning Dad." She said as she got herself some cereal.

"Morning honey. So how's school so far?" he asked.

"It's school." Answered Abby plainly.

"How's Jaren?" he asked.

"Same as always." Abby answered.

"Have you two made new friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know there's this guy in my class..." she started.

"Really? Keep telling." Said her father.

"No, don't tell. Dude, she's my sister I don't wanna know." Said Kevin.

Abby threw them each a napkin which she had made into a ball. "No you idiots."

"Hey don't talk to your father like that, young lady." he lectured.

"Whatever, so this guy's mother is also an Absorber, you know, like you." She said.

"Really." Her dad seemed interested. "What's his name?"

"Dylan... something. Oh, Dylan Anderson." Said Abby.

"Anderson? I know a shapeshifter named Jasper Anderson, but no Absorber." Thought her father out loud.

"Oh, he said his dad was a shapeshifter. But I guess her mother's name changed when she got married." Said Abby.

"Right, Trisha. Now I remember. I know her as Trisha Sims. I remember her getting married to Jasper." Said her dad.

"Hey Abbs, Jaren's here." Said Kevin as he came into the kitchen.

Abby got out of the kitchen and Kevin sat next to his father. "Dad, she knows." He whispered.

Suddenly his face seemed worried, but it took it's normal shape back. "I was wondering when she was going to figure it out. It was no fun with you. You can read minds." He said childishly.

"You can be such a child sometimes Charles." Said Kevin.

"Hey, don't call me by my name kiddo." Said his father.

"Whatever." Said Kevin.

_Meanwhile at the door._

"Hey Jay. What's up?" greated Abby.

"Hi Abbs. Luke called and said there was a party at his place. Called me and told me to tell you too." Said Jaren.

"Really, when?" asked Abby.

"Uhm, now?" said Jaren.

"Oh, ok." She said. "Dad, I'm going to a friend's with this guy." Shouted Abby.

"Hey Mr. L, Kev." Said Jaren as he waved to the kitchen.

"Hi Jaren." Said Charles.

"Don't call me that squirt." Said Kevin.

"Anyway, have fun kids. Tell your folks I said hi." Said Charles.

"Will do Mr. L." Said Jaren as he left with Abby.

_The two of them went to Luke's place and saw Sheila, Flash, Dylan and Chrissy there too._

"Hey guys." Sheila greeted them.

"Hey." Said Jaren.

"What? Luke's not letting you in?" joked Abby.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a comedian." Grinned Dylan.

"She's right though." Said Flash as knocked on the door. "Dude, are you gonna let us in or what?"

The door opened slowly and Luke appeared.

"So is there a party or what man?" asked Dylan.

"Oh yeah there is, but I called you here for another reason." Said Luke.

Sheila suddenly held Luke from his shirt's colar and held him against the wall. "Ok squirt you have two seconds to explain before you turn into ashes." And she made a fireball in her palm.

"Whoa, easy there Sheila." Said Jaren to try to calm her down. "Take a deep breath and let Luke go."

"Fine." Said Sheila as she dropped Luke on the floor and put out her hand.

"Seriously, what's going on?" asked Chrissy.

"You see every year we throw a suprise party for my cousin and this year it's my turn –we take turns to be able to suprise her- but I need help." Explained Luke.

"So you're saying we're not invited to the party but to help you organize it?" said Abby.

Luke nodded. "Though you're invited if you help, 'cause if you don't there won't be a party."

Sheila shrugged.

"Well I think I'll be leaving now." Said Flash.

"I think I'll help, I like Layla." Said Abby. "It is Layla's birthday right?"

"Yep, she is my only cousin." Answered Luke.

"Well I guess I'll help too, 'cause she'll kill me if I don't." Said Jaren pointing at Abby.

"Count me in, older girls are always hot." Said Dylan and recieved furious stares from Sheila and Abby while the guys looked and smirked.

"I like parties so I'll stay." Smiled Chrissy.

"Great Miss-Spirit-Of-Pep is in." Said Sheila sarcastically. "Somebody has to make sure she's not overdoing it."

"So you're coming too, awesome." Said Jaren as he walked in after the others. "Coming Abbs?"

"Just a sec. You go in ahead." She said. She walked away from Luke's house. "Flash, slow down a bit!"

"Abby, you decided not to help too huh?" said Flash.

"No, I came to make you help too." Said Abby.

"I already said no." Answered Flash.

"Please.... Pretty please with caramelized sugar on top." Pouted Abby cutely.

Flash tried not to look, but he took a glimpse for a second. "Ok fine."

"Cheers." Smiled Abby and pulled onto his arm as she led the way to Luke's.

"God you're slow." Smirked Flash and ran the way while carrying Abby like a bride.

"No, I'm averagely fast for a normal person, but you're really slow for a super-speedy person." Mocked Abby.

"You are like the greediest manipulator. I'm giving you a free ride, is that so bad." Said Flash and turned away his head.

"You know you can't manipulate a 'greedy manipulator' to appologize you weasel. Besides it's _the most greediest_ Mr. Airhead." Grinned Abby.

"Whatever, we're here anyway." Said Flash and let Abby go. He seemed cross.

"See, you _are_ slow. If it were Jaren's mom, we could have only spoken two words along the way." Said Abby cockily and went in. "Hey guys, look who I brought along."

"Dude, haven't seen you for a while." Joked Dylan.

"Funny." Said Flash sarcastically while the girls were fighting over colors.

"I'm telling you, shades of blue, especially the darker ones like navy and ultramarine." Said Abby.

"No, elemental tones; white, blue, orange and brown." Argued Sheila.

"Okay ew, what are you color blind?" commented Abby.

"I know. You can never go wrong with pink." Said Chrissy.

"You can never go right with pink." Said Sheila.

"Think about it, pink, magenta, lavender, purple and violet everywhere." Continued Chrissy.

"Shut up!" shouted both of them.

"Though if we added some black..." suggested Abby.

"It could turn out okay." Finished Sheila. "I think we have an agreement here."

"Great, but Layla likes green and earth tones." Said Luke.

"Spoilsport." Muttered Abby.

"I think green is alright." Said Chrissy.

"Yeah, we could use the darker shades." Said Abby.

Sheila chuckled. "Riiight." She rolled her eyes. "Lookie here Miss-Spirit-Of-Pep and little Miss-I-Like-Everything-Darker, we're doing earth tones."

"What did you call me just now?" said Abby angrily.

"Girls!" shouted Jaren. "Stop argueing over something so simple like this."

"Fine, then you guys do the decorating and we'll do everything else." Said Abby.

"That seems unfair, your part is much larger now." Said Dylan.

"Trust us, we'll be done way before you even figure out how to use this stuff." Said Sheila.

"Is this a challenge?" smirked Jaren.

"For you, smooth guy." Said Sheila.

"So you think I'm smooth eh?" grinned Jaren.

"Behind his left kneecap." Said Abby calmly.

Sheila moved her index finger upwards as a small but hard rock levitated. After another finger movement the rock hit behind Jaren's left kneecap.

"Ouch!" screamed Jaren as he jumped on one foot. "Abby, how could you?!"

"What you deserved it. You told her I couldn't phase through pure energy. Now we're even." Said Abby.

"Actually I think Sheila has to share her weakness with you if you wanna get even." Said Luke.

"Shut up squirt!" said Sheila.

"No, he's right. Spill." Said Abby.

"That's too easy." Said Jaren. "Electricity." He said as he walked to the decorative gear.

As Jaren tried to separate the material the other six continued to stare at him. "Is that right?" whispered Abby at Sheila and she nodded with her eyes still in shock.

"Well, I actually don't really care and we have a bet to win." Said Flash as he started to help Jaren.

Luke and Dylan pitched in shortly as Abby and Chrissy started to do their work, but Sheila just stood still.

"Hey Sheila! Are you gonna come to shop for supplies with us?" asked Chrissy and waked her out of her trance.

"Oh right. I'm coming."

The girls left.

"Dude." Said Dylan quietly to Jaren. "You were so cool right now."

"Really?" asked Jaren.

"Yup, and Sheila was totally stunned." Added Luke.

"You think so?" asked Jaren as a spark appeared in his eyes.

"Kinda, but we have to beat them if you want to keep your status high." Said Flash.

"I don't know, Sheila seems to be as competitive as Abby and if I know my Abby –which I most certainly do- beating them will do me no good." Said Jaren.

"On the other hand dude, if you lose you'll definitely sink so low you'll have use a ladder in order to speak with a smurf." Said Dylan.

"What are you saying?" asked the others.

"If we lose, our pride will be destroyed and girls hate losers. So all we have to do is call off the bet or do a great job at decorating and then act humble." Said Dylan.

"That is very stupid." Said Luke. "I'll tell you what will happen, if we win they'll be so mad they lost, except for Chrissy, she is too full of pep to get mad. Second, if they win they'll be thinking so highly of themselves they'll see everyone as simple bugs on their way. And if it turns out a draw they'll definetely be saying 'A draw? We worked our butts off for a stinking draw?' or something like that. There's no way guys can win girls or win against girls in competitions or bets like this."

The guys were stunned. "I'm shocked. How do you know so well about girls?" asked Dylan.

"Well I do have two older sisters and a younger one along with my cousin and I'm the family listener so they tell _everything_ to me when something goes right or wrong with some guy. Not so glad to hear those since they are my sister and stuff." Explained Luke.

"Well I agree." Said Jaren. "I consider Abby as my sister and it's so weird to have someone you consider as family to tell you all about her boy problems."

"So she's had many boyfriends... and problems?" asked Flash.

"Well yeah, especially after Kevin's friends started asking her out because she'd have double the problems; the guys and her brother. That's how she started getting aggressive." Explained Jaren.

"I can't make the connection there." Said Flash.

"You will eventually." Said Jaren.

"Hey guys, if you're done with your little chat can we start decorating?" said Luke.

"What's the big idea? We'll lose one way or another the best thing to do is just do nothing, that way we won't lose." Said Jaren.

"I like how you think, doing nothing is my speciality." Said Flash.

"So you rather have them kill you?" asked Dylan.

"Look I didn't want to help in the first place so..." said Flash as he sat on the sofa.

"Great, this'll be the most suprising suprise birthday in Layla's life; NO PARTY!" Luke freaked out. "Now we're two men short."

"Don't worry Luke, they were never really men." Said Dylan to cheer him up as he gave the others an angry stare.

The two continued to work on the decorations as the other to just chilled. After a few more minutes the girls came back.

"Oh. I tought you'd have done twice as much as this by now." Said Sheila.

"We would've, but we downsized." Said Dylan.

"Hey! You didn't fire us, we quit!" shouted Flash.

"Dude, seriously. You're such an idiot." Said Jaren and hit his forehead.

"You did what?!" yelled Abby furiously. "Do you two knuckleheads know how much time that'll take to finish now?!"

"No?" said the two sheepishly which drove Abby nuts and made her wanna tore those two up, which she almost did if Chrissy and Luke hadn't held her back.

"But seriously, what are we gonna do know?" asked Sheila. She seemed down instead of angry for once.

The others also looked down. "Got it!" said Abby in joy.

"What?" asked Jaren.

"Well intelligence is genetik." She took out her phone and called someone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi. This is Abby Lynn." Answered Abby.

"Oh yeah, you're Kevin's baby sister right?"

"NO!" said Abby. "He's just a year older than I am."

"But he's a junior and you're freshman."

"He skipped a grade, happy?" told Abby. "Anyway Will, I need your help. Are you with Layla by any chance?"

"No, she's with her mom and aunt." Answered Will.

"Great! You know it's Layla's birthday today right?"

"Wait! It's Layla's birthday?! I need to buy a gift! Like right now!" he was freaking out.

"Boys..."

"Oh wait. I bought her a gift last year so I wouldn't forget. Pretty clever right?"

"Not at all." Said Abby. "Anyway, we need help to finish preparing her suprise party."

"Gotcha. I'll be there in five." And then he turned back to the phone to add. "With help."

---

Coming Soon...


End file.
